


breaking the ice

by SnorkleShit



Series: Jazekiel Winter Festival [4]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Ezekiel is a Fake Hoe, First Kiss, Fluff, Ice Skating, Jazekiel Winter Festival, M/M, Oneshot, Winter, jake is a big softie, jazekiel - Freeform, what's better than this just dudes being guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9123277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnorkleShit/pseuds/SnorkleShit
Summary: Ezekiel can't ice skate, Jake intends to teach him. Things don't go exactly to plan.





	

“What do you mean, you can't ice skate?” Jake exclaimed. Ezekiel rolled his eyes as if it was a stupid question.

“I’m from _Australia_ , mate.” He drawled. 

“Bullshit, they still must have ice skating rinks in Australia, not all skating has to be done in frozen lakes.” Jake protested. Ezekiel huffed, throwing his arms in the air.

“See? Shows what I know about ice skating!” He replied. Jake crossed his arms. 

“Well, let's go then. There's a rink not far from here.” Jake decided. Ezekiel’s eyes widened, and he held a hand up.

“Yeah, no way, dude. Sounds lame as hell.” Ezekiel said dismissively.

“You’re just saying that because you’re scared you’ll be shit at it!” Jake accused. 

“Are you kidding me? I could skate circles around you I bet! Grace is my middle name!” Ezekiel rose to the bait, and Jake grinned wider, knowing he had won. 

“Guess there’s only one way to find out.” Jake declared.

\----

“Fuck off!” The Australian shouted at his companion, who was doubled over laughing. Ezekiel had almost instantly landed hard on his back, in a rather loud display. Jake was cracking up, clutching his stomach, and all Ezekiel could do was try to catch his breath. 

Jake managed to calm down, and slide to his knees beside Ezekiel as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

“Sorry, are you okay? Did you hit your head?” Jake asked, now in concern. He _had_ landed pretty hard, and ice was unforgiving…

Ezekiel huffed, rubbing his elbow. “No, mostly my ass.”

“Oh no, not your best asset!” Jake cried mockingly. It was meant to be a joke at the expense of Ezekiel’s ego. And maybe it was meant to be something else to. Ezekiel didn't laugh, though. He turned to look at Jake, tilting his head in sudden interest, his soreness forgotten.

“You think I have a nice ass?” Ezekiel demanded. Jake swallowed, a deer in a spotlight. 

“Don’t try and act like you aren’t completely aware of that.” Jake tried to play it off, but he wasn’t sure he was really trying that hard. Ezekiel’s face split into a grin. 

“Oh, I am. I just didn’t realize you were.” Ezekiel replied. Jake scoffed. 

“You know I pay attention. To what’s important.” Jake didn’t even realize he had said it until it was out of his mouth. They were the only people on this particular lake, out here in the middle of the Rocky Mountains, which Jenkins had sent them too via an old abandoned shed nearby. How the semi-immortal knew the best remote ice skating spots in the world, Jake could only wonder. 

Ezekiel didn’t even hesitate. He dove forward to press his lips to Jake’s hands reaching to cup his face and rest on his shoulder. Jake froze in shock at first, completely taken by surprise. He had thought about this a few times, but he had never imagined Ezekiel would ever make the first move, let alone be interested in real life in the first place. But here he was, Ezekiel’s mouth begging him to respond. It was hot, and soft, like Ezekiel actually bothered to put on chapstick. Jake finally rose to the occasion, returning the kiss as desperately as he dared, letting himself melt into gripping onto Ezekiel for dear life. 

When they broke away for breath, Jake stared at Ezekiel, breathing hard and waiting for a response. Had this been a mistake? What did this mean? 

All he got, though, was an extremely satisfied grin of triumph. There was so much glee and hunger in Ezekiel’s eyes, all of the sudden, it shocked Jake. 

“I knew that would work. You’re such a softie.” Ezekiel teased playfully, as if he knew something Jake didn’t. Jake’s brow slowly furrowed in confusion, but before he could wrap his brain around what was going on, Ezekiel was up and flying away, taking off on his skates like a pro. 

Jake stared after him for a moment in awe, before the truth finally kicked in. His face burned, and he shot to his feet and chased after the thief. 

“Jones, you’re gonna get it for that!” Jake shouted after him, but he couldn’t stop smiling while he did.


End file.
